


Una mañana de invierno

by noironiric



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dongpaca, FICTOBER2018, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning, Post Produce 101
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noironiric/pseuds/noironiric
Summary: La estación favorita de Donghyun era el invierno. Existían muchos motivos para ello, pero el principal era Youngmin.





	Una mañana de invierno

Si alguien preguntase cuál es su estación favorita de Donghyun, todos sus amigos responderían sin titubear que era el verano. Su personalidad refrescante y su sonrisa radiante no podían ser relacionadas de mejor forma que con esa temporada del año, no había nada que lo definiese mejor, por no hablar de que su cumpleaños era pocos días antes de acabar esta, y no existía mejor argumento que ese. Sin embargo, nada quedaba más lejos de la realidad. La que más le gustaba era, sin duda alguna, el invierno.

Le faltaban dedos de las manos para enumerar la cantidad de motivos por la que la adoraba. Uno de esos era, por ejemplo, la Navidad. Desde pequeño sentía bastante cariño por esta festividad, cuando se reunía con su hermano mellizo, Taehyun, delante del árbol a abrir los regalos tras salir corriendo de la cama al grito de “¡Papa Noel ya ha venido!” y bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres felices por ver a sus niños tan contentos, o cuando a la hora del almuerzo se reunía con el resto de su familia y se dedicaban a corretear de un lado a otro de la casa mientras jugaban con sus cachivaches nuevos. Luego pasó a celebrarlo con sus amigos del instituto y la universidad y, después, Youngmin apareció en su vida. Que el amor de su vida naciese el día de su celebración favorita tenía que ser cosa del destino, solía decir.  
La principal razón por la que le entusiasmaba tanto que llegara la época de nieves era por él. En otoño y en primavera siempre estaban muy ocupados y no podían verse tanto como deseaban y el calor veraniego se les hacía insufrible, además de acabar en partes distintas del país en ese momento, por lo que no la consideraban la mejor temporada. A pesar del frío que pudiese hacer en la calle, se embutían en abrigos, bufandas, guantes y gorros y daban paseos por el centro cogidos de la mano. Luego tomaban chocolate caliente mientras hablaban de todo un poco, bromeaban acerca de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese y se susurraban palabras bonitas y Donghyun le daba un regalo a Youngmin por su cumpleaños, que abría con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes y ojos llenos de brillo, mientras que su novio le hacía fotos y se deleitaba con su reacción. Todos los años había sido igual, hasta aquella vez. 

Una vez que lograron acabar sus carreras y encontrar un trabajo decente, decidieron mudarse a un pequeño y acogedor piso juntos en otoño de aquel año. Era la primera vez que pasarían aquellas vacaciones en la misma casa y, si bien había gente a la que no le parecería el mejor plan, a ellos les encantaba. El día de Nochebuena, Youngmin se encargaba de preparar la comida mientras Donghyun decoraba la casa, canturreando villancicos y otras canciones navideñas que estaban sacando los artistas del momento, y a veces su pareja se le unía en voz baja. Cuando se había hartado de poner adornos, el más joven se le unió en la labor de cocinar, casi quemándoseles la carne por estar entretenidos besándose y soltando carcajadas porque a Donghyun se le había ocurrido ponerse una diadema de reno y encasquetarle a su novio una barba blanca y un gorro de Santa Claus. Una vez que saciaron su apetito con el banquete que había preparado, se acurrucaron en el sofá a ver los típicos clásicos navideños que habían visto por lo menos novecientas veces, pero de las que nunca se cansaban, y de paso se daban mimos. En un punto del atardecer de aquel día dejaron de hacerle caso a las películas y esas tiernas caricias pasaron a ser unas más rudas, sus labios surcaban sus cuerpos entre sí como un barco por un mar agitado que emitía largos bramidos y el aire se caldeaba por la fricción de sus pieles. Entre tumbos por no querer despegarse mientras recorrían el pequeño piso, lograron llegar a su habitación, se despojaron de sus prendas para explorarse enteramente en la cama con sus labios y sus manos. El cuarto se llenó de jadeos y algún gemido que se arrancaban el uno al otro, acabando extasiados en el lecho. 

La noche la pasaban con suma calma. Tras estar retozando y posteriormente tumbados hablando de planes del futuro y de temas del día a día, les entró hambre y cenaron la comida que habían preparado ese mismo mediodía. Cuando faltaban escasos minutos para la medianoche, Donghyun fue a la cocina a por la tarta y la colocó delante de Youngmin junto con un regalo, como era costumbre en él, que el cumpleañero abría con la mayor felicidad del mundo. Le cantó con una dulce voz el cumpleaños feliz y una vez que acabó, el otro sopló las velas con sus ojos cerrados y tomando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Donghyun, siguiendo la tradición de todos los años, le preguntaba cuál había sido su deseo, y Youngmin le contestaba, también siguiéndola, que si lo decía en voz alta, no se cumpliría nunca. 

Luego se fueron a dormir, no sin antes darse un beso de buenas noches y decirse que se querían. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba del mundo entero era, a riesgo de parecer un cliché, despertar al día siguiente con la cara de su novio con escaso espacio de distancia respirando apaciguadamente y a veces diciendo palabras varias mientras soñaba. Su rostro dormido que transmitía una sensación de paz que años atrás hizo que se enamorase de él, sus pelos revueltos que le hacían reír cada vez que los veía y sus brazos rodeándole. No cambiaría la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Youngmin ni la agradable textura del nórdico sobre ellos por nada en el mundo. Cuando este despertó, hizo que ambos tuviesen que salir de ahí. No quería, pero le prometió una taza de chocolate caliente y tortitas si lo hacía, y no podía negarse a ese plan. Entonces, cuando llegó al salón y encontró un paquete envuelto con papel de regalo de ositos y una gran lazada, se sorprendió. Puso cara de asombro y se señaló a sí mismo con el índice, preguntando si eso era para él, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Youngmin asintió entusiasmado, con móvil en mano para grabar la escena. Era una guitarra. 

Aquel regalo tenía una larga historia. El día en que se conocieron, Donghyun dijo que una de sus grandes pasiones era la música, y que su sueño era aprender a tocarla en un futuro, pero por varias circunstancias que se presentaron en su vida nunca llegó ni a hacerlo ni a comprarse una. Ver aquel instrumento delante de sí provocó que numerosas lágrimas de felicidad corriesen por su rostro y sollozando, se abrazó a su pareja. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, menos tras haberle insistido en que lo único que quería como regalo de Navidad era que le hiciese una buena comida y ya. Aquella mañana la pasaron probándola, carcajeando por las notas desafinadas y alegrándose por las acertadas. El resto de días de esas vacaciones estaban en casa acurrucados con una manta leyendo o viendo una película o, si el tiempo no era muy cruel, dando un paseo por la ciudad. 

En resumidas cuentas, Donghyun adoraba el invierno porque era el momento de más paz y felicidad le proporcionaba, gracias al contraste del frío exterior con el calor de su hogar y de Youngmin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Tercer fic del Fictober! Estoy escribiendo cada fic en menos de 24 horas y entre eso y la universidad estoy que me falta la vida, ayuda. Los kudos y comentarios los agradezco enormemente. 
> 
> Y si queréis hablarme por Twitter, estoy en @sewoonuwu ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
